The Radio Rebels
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: Shy twins Cleo and Tara both share a large secret; They're both anonymous yet very popular radio DJ's. But like everyone else in High School, they have a lot to deal with; Being painfully shy, homework, over-dramatic best friends, popular queen B's, and having crushes on two New-born Pops.
1. Chapter 1

_"And were on in 3,2,1..." a girl with bright green eyes held up her hand and counted down the fingers before clicking the Off-air button switching it to On-air "These are your Radio Rebels live from the underground, you don't know who we are, but we know who you are. Because were one of you"_

_the other girl said over the small mic "So we had our report cards today, and both me and my partener got minus's, I mean you can't give us minus's just for who we are..." she said "So since grades are being handed out we think that all of us at Lincoln Bay High should get an F for labeling each other, jocks, outcasts, dorks, queen B's and their fellow pops. And of course, new born pops"_

_Green eyes said over her own mic "See these are all labels, not who we really are, once upon a time being different was a good thing, now those differences just divide us, you deserve to embrace your awesomness, stand up for who you are, reject the status quo. We dare you" the other girl said..._

The Next Day At Lincoln Bay High...

"Okay last night the Radio Rebels..." Audrey started "Were awesome?" Cleo asked tilting her head slightly "...As usual, reject the status quo is my new life motto, their both so inspiring, so...theirself" Audrey said before sticking the red lollipop back in her mouth "I wish I could be more like them" Tara said looking off to the side "You should talk to your step-dad" Audrey suggested "What? Why?" Tara asked "Uh he runs Slam FM the biggest radio station in Seattle..."

Audrey said in a duh tone, Cleo rolled her eyes "...Maybe he could get you girls an internship, that would be a big confidence booster for you "Are you kidding me? He's been married to our mom for like two months, and he probably thinks I'm a total step-freak" Tara said sighing "I freak out whenever he asks what kind of cereal I want" she added, the three girls started down the hallway "I just wish I could talk to everyone the way I talk to you two" she said

"Guess that's why were your BFF's, well I'm your sister but still" Cleo said "BFFTLEWE" Audrey corrected, the other two girls gave her a confused look "Best friends for totally like ever without exception" she explained, they both nodded "Catchy" Cleo said repeating the line in her head "You should try my relaxation technique, when I'm memorizing lines for drama I imagine that I'm breathing in the words"

Audrey said, Tara stopped walking and faced her friend "Audrey what does that even mean?" she asked confused, Audrey cleared her throat before taking a deep breath "You need to breath your words" she said while breathing out so that she sounded as though she was going to pass out, Cleo laughed in amusement "You even breath at a time like this" Barry said pushing the girls forward

"Problem Barry?" Cleo asked as they started walking again "Last night the Radio Rebels revealed the biggest clue of their identity's, they go to our school" he said in awe "She mentioned it and then at 14:30 on Tuesdays Podcast" Larry added, they walked into the lift "Wow obsessed much Larry?" Audrey asked "Obsessed? Please I would hardly describe myself as obsessive" he exclaimed,

he pulled out a wet-wipe from his shirt pocket and cleaned the lift button before pushing it, they all gave him a disbelieving look "What? It's flu season" he said defensively, Cleo rolled her eyes as the lift doors shut.

The doors opened and to the girls annoyence both boys were still talking about The Radio Rebels "So exciting, someone on radio who's actually one of us" Larry exclaimed as they exited the lift "Oh it could be those girls...no those two...or those two" Barry said pointing at random girls "No those girls are too tall, The Radio Rebel's voices sound about 5'6 to me and while one has red hair the other had brown"

Larry said, Cleo once again rolled her eyes while Audrey and Tara watched the boys bicker "Like Tara's or Cleo's" he said "No way they are nothing like Tara and Cleo" Barry said "Hey" Cleo exclaimed as they stopped walking "What's that supposed to mean?" Tara asked "Oh girls we deffinatly love you but your nothing like the Radio Rebels who are blonde and black haired"

Barry said turning to Larry "And you know this how?" Larry asked "The Radio Rebels are my soulmates, I too got a minus in participation" Barry replied "How can that be you never shut up" Larry said "Exactly" Barry replied as though it was obvious, Cleo sighed and noticed her twin sister staring at something, she turned around to see one of the youngers boys accidentaly drive his small remote control car in front of Stacy,

the school Queen B's, feet and she kicked it away before walking on with her posse, Cleo sighed and turned back to the others who were watching Stacy speak rather meanly to her friend "How are we supposed to reject the status quo when the status quo is...well status quo" Tara said "It's like what the Radio Rebels said, just be ourselves"

Audrey said rather confidentaly before, to the horror of Cleo, heading over to Stacy "Hi Stacy how's it going?" Audrey asked standing to Stacey's left "See this is what I'm talking about, everybody thinks they can just talk to us because of that eternally lame radio babble" Stacy said "We thinks she protest too much" Barry said "Yeah we thinks...wait what do we thinks?" Larry asked in confusion

"That she's one of the Radio Rebels" Barry said "Please like I would ever encourage people like you to talk to us" Stacy said motioning to her and her friend who was being very quiet "Ah ha, so you admit you listen to her" Larry exclaimed, Stacy scoffed and began texting again "This one's staring at me" her friend said turning to Barry who was staring at her intently "Please don't stand do close to us"

Stacy said in disgust "You and I aren't any different, like the Radio Rebels said..." Audrey was cut off when Stacy put up her finger signalling Audrey to be quiet "No words, you don't think were different? Watch and learn, principal Marino..." Stacy said looking behind us, the principal soon popped up inbetween me and Audrey "Is everything alright here?" she asked "Actually no, Audrey was trying to get me to listen to some pod cast in class, but of course I said no"

Stacy lied, I gaped "What?" Audrey asked in disbelief "You know that there's an anti-distraction policy, let me see your bag" the principal said, Audrey huffed and handed the principal her small bag "But I wasn't even listening to it" she said "Well now you can't can you" the principal said in a voice to mock Audrey "You too young lady's" The principal said holding out her hand to me and Tara, we passed them over without any hesitation "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Stacy"

she said before walking away "Get it now? Your little Dj hero's don't know what their talking about" Stacy said, I noticed Tara struggling to say something but her shyness prevented her from it "Oh I'm sorry, does her royal shyness wanna say something?" Stacy asked with attitude, Tara tried really hard to say something but she couldn't "I thought not"

Stacy said before walking off followed by her little friend, Cleo sighed again and turned to her sister "You okay?" she asked in concern, Tara nodded "Yeah I'm good" she said, Cleo knew it was the opposite but she didn't press the matter any further.


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo was sat in the seat to Tara's left doodling on her notepad "Alright everybody today we are going to be working on a project with Mr Sol's Drama class" the teacher announced, the other class walked in and Tara and Cleo were greeted by Audrey "This is so exciting" she exclaimed quietly to the girls before occupying the seat in front of Tara "Wonder what kind of project we could be doing"

Cleo said in thought, she suddenly noticed her sister gazing at something else and she turned her head to see Gavin, Tara suddenly jumped up and sped-walked out of the class room, Audrey and Cleo both followed her "What is Gavin doing here?" she asked nervously "Uh he's in Drama, yah know you could talk to him I mean you've had a crush on him since the first Harry Potter movie"

Audrey said, Tara glanced at him through the small class window "No no no, he is a newborn pop okay totally wrong social racket, the best thing for me is to just avoid him all together" Tara said turning back to the girls "Gavin's not a leadist like that, ask yourself, what would The Radio Rebels do?" Audrey asked, she walked back into the class and Cleo turned to her sister

"It's okay Tar', try not to be nervous alright?" she asked placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, Tara nodded and they both went back to their seats "...Who would like to suggest a scene from the book..." the teacher stopped talking once she noticed Audrey already up and writing on the board, Cleo chuckled quietly "Oh, did you uh wanna pick a volunteer?"

Audrey asked noticing the stares she was getting from the teacher "I got excited" she added, everyone chuckled "Okay who wants to write a suggestion? C'mon hands people" Audrey said, a few people raised their hands and the teacher looked around the class for a moment "Tara, how about you? C'mon up" The teacher said, Cleo looked at her sister nervously, Tara walked over to the board quietly while making sure to keep her head down, she pulled off the pen cap before aiming it at the board,

Cleo leaned forward in her seat watching intently and noticing her sister freeze up "C'mon Tara" she whispered to herself, Tara turned around to face the class and everything went in slow motion for her, she walked forward accidentaly bumping into Stacy's table "Hello, walk much?" Stacy asked with a tone, Tara bent down to pick up the book but bumped her head on the way back up, while everyone laughed Cleo and Audrey watched in sympathy as Tara ran back to her seat and burried her head in her arms out of humiliation.

Later On...

While Tara was talking to her Step-father after school Cleo was on her way home, rather fast "Damn it" she exclaimed bursting through the door "Hey sweetie what took you so long?" her mom asked "I had things to help out with in school is Tara home?" she asked dumping her bag on the side "Yeah she's upstairs sweetie" her mom replied, Cleo kicked off her heels before running upstairs and rushing through her bedroom door

"Tara I'm so sorry I'm late I got caught up but don't worry it's not too late for me to help out with the station" she said unaware that her step-father was there "Oh crud Rob watcha doin' in here?" she squeaked after noticing he was sat down "You girls are The Radio Rebels?" he stated more than asked, Cleo's eyes widened and she turned to Tara "That depends are we in trouble?"

Tara asked nervously "No of course not I just, I don't understand how you girls are doing that I mean your both so shy" Rob said in confusion, Tara sighed and sat at the computer before putting on her headphones and mic "We are, but she's not. I dunno it just works" Tara replied smiling a little "I'm actually not that shy, I just can't stick up for myself, or anyone else if it actually comes down to it"

Cleo said quietly "I love it, I mean I can't believe it but I love it were gonna take Slam FM to the next level" Rob said excitedly "Say what now?" Cleo asked nervously "Yeah you girls are gonna be Slam FM's next big thing" he replied "You girls are hired, that's for sure your hired" Rob said before walking out, Tara looked down at her sister who looked as though she was about to faint,

their mom suddenly ran in with something covering her face "Oh I just happened to be ease dropping I hope you don't mind, OMG my baby's are gonna take Slam FM to the next level" she squealed, she hugged both girls who were still wide eyed "What's the matter?" their mom asked "What if I mess it up?" Tara asked, Cleo sighed "Oh girls you have to take risks, because I always thought shartruse was a bad color for me and then I tried it and now it's my trademark. How do you know something isn't Faboo if you don't try it right?"

their mom asked before embracing Tara again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look out, your in the 12 night group with Stacy and Gavin" Audrey said staring at the whiteboard, Cleo quickly checked for her name and she sighed in relief to find that she was with Audrey and Ben "No no no, I can't" Tara said nervously "Talk to him, he's just a person" Audrey said "It'll be okay sis just take a deep breath" Cleo said reasuringly, Tara nodded before walking over to Gavin with her down "You think she'll be okay?" Cleo asked Audrey "I hope so" she replied as they both walked to their table.

Gym Class...

"Of course he's taking Stacy to prom" Tara said dissapointedly "Hey at least you talked to him" Cleo said "Yeah I mean for you that's major progress" Audrey added "I barely got two words out" Tara said sighing "Don't worry Tara, if anything I'm sure both me and Audrey would panick if we were talking to the guys we like" Cleo said trying to make her sister's situation seem normal, which to Cleo it was

"Why who do you like?" Audrey asked, they all stopped walking eager to see what Cleo's answer would be "I don't wanna say" she said, Tara gave her a look "C'mon Cle' you can tell us" she said, Cleo sighed "Alright, this is gonna seem so ironic but. He's in the band with your crush Tara" Cleo said quetly "What? Which one?" Tara asked eagerly,

Cleo looked to her right where the boy himself was playing soccer with the other boys "Oh you have got to be kidding me" Audrey said noticing which boy it was "Look I can't help it, he's just so charming sometimes" Cleo said "Who are we looking at?" Tara asked trying to see which boy the girls had their eye on "Your sisters crushing on Gabe, the main singer of the G's"

Audrey said as though it was a bad thing "Is there a problem with that?" Tara asked not seeing it "He's a huge douche for one thing and all he cares about is being famous, total jerk. Besides for all we know he could be trying to hook up with Cleo just because her new dad runs Slam FM" Audrey said in thought, Cleo sighed knowing it was most probably true

"Yeah I guess your right" she said dissapointedly "Look why don't you girls come over my house tonight? I'll teach you my hyena pose and we'll listen to The Radio Rebels" Audrey said "Actually we can't Audrey" Cleo said "What do you mean? It's The Radio Rebels first show on Slam FM do you realize how epic that is? I mean she was popular before but now it's like the whole world will be listening including us"

Audrey said, Cleo's eyes widened for a second and she gave Tara a panicked look "We have plans" Tara said, Cleo looked around the playing field at all of the kids she knew would be listening to her and Tara's show and it made her want to faint "What kind of plans?" Audrey asked "Family plans" Tara replied "You are such a bad liar you look just like you did when you said you liked that new haircut I got at the mall"

Audrey said, Cleo took a few deep breaths before tuning in to what her friend and sister were talking about "It wasn't that bad" Tara lied "It was horrible" Audrey corrected, she stopped suddenly and turned to the girls "Tell me what your doing or I'll star screaming in three seconds"

she said "What?" Cleo asked nervously "1...2.." Audrey counted down before screaming really loud, both girls covered her mouth before she grabbed anyone's attention "Well?" she asked expectantly after they removed their hands, Tara looked around for a minute and Cleo desperatley wanted to tell Audrey, but she knew they both couldn't

"I'm sorry, we can't tell you" Tara said sadly "I thought I was your BFFTLE" Audrey said in a hurt tone "Without exception" Cleo said "Then why don't you girls trust me?" Audrey asked, Tara sighed in frustration before walking off and Cleo played with her hands "Audrey believe me we really want to tell you but we can't, it's like a family secret" she said trying to make her best friend understand

"Look you girls can tell me anything you know that right?" Audrey asked, Cleo was about to reply before Audrey cut her off "No don't say anything, I'm so mad at you girls right now. But before I leave let me tell you this, your crush is checking you out, good luck with that"

Audrey snapped before storming off, Cleo threw her hands up in frustration and looked behind her to see Gabe was infact checking her out, she gave him a small smile before running off to find Tara.

At Lunch...

Cleo was sat at the lunch table with Tara, Barry, Larry and Audrey who had been blanking both her and Tara since gym class "Oh no, Gavin 3:00" Tara exclaimed quietly but loud enough for her friends to hear "Your 3:00 or my 3:00?" Barry asked looking around

"You guys have the same 3:00" Cleo whispered in amusement "Oh god he's coming over here what do I do?" Tara asked panicking, Audrey groaned and spun around "For the record this is why you don't ice your friends out, talk to him" she said quickly before turning back around "Hey Tara what's up?" Gavin asked leaning agains't the table, Cleo glanced at Tara who wasn't able to speak

"So uh d'you wanna run lines on the weekend?" he asked, Tara was miming things but not actually saying them "Or we could mime the lines if your not feeling particulary talky" he offered, Cleo wanted badly to laugh but she kept it in "Mime...talky...uh...me...going...now"

Tara said getting out of her seat and speed walking away "Um okay" Gavin said confused before going back to his own table "Damn it. Tara!" Cleo called as her and Audrey chased her.


	4. Chapter 4

Cleo was sat with Tara and Rob at the Slam FM centre waiting for him to show them where they would be "I want The Radio Rebels add's in every social network just blast the internet, updates every hour we wanna blanket the market, good alright bye" Rob said,

during that sentence both Tara's and Cleo's eyes had gone wide "So I was talking to your mom about keeping the whole Radio Rebels thing on the QT and I think it's a good idea, you know I don't want you to talk to anybody about it, Radio Rebels is the shot in the arm that Slam FM needs, since the last show producer Snazzy Dog crashed and burnt we've got a lot hinging on this, inculding my job no pressure okay?"

Rob asked as they walked, the weight of it all finally came down on Cleo and she started to panick, her hands started to shake and she felt really thirsty "So your shows gonna run 7pm Mondays to Fridays because that was the time you girls would blast from your room, and you'll be taking over from Dj Fluffy Mac who is now moving to Sunday night, right so let's show you the booth" Rob said turning around, he stayed quiet when he noticed that neither girls were there.

After hearing enough to make them panick both girls had run into the break room "Hey Tara, Cleo you girls remember me? I'm Tammi Q we met at the Slam christmas party" the girl said filling her mug "Girls, when Rob told me you two were The Radio Rebels, this was my face..."

Tammi said giving them a strange disbelieving look, Cleo took a deep breath while Tara looked horrified "Cuz I thought you were both just these little shy things, but you are all kinds of amazing, you are fierce, I just can't wait to see what you got going for the..." Tammi stopped talking once she noticed Tara had gone missing, Cleo slowly pulled herself away from the door and stood next to Tara,

only within Tammi's view "Tara, are you okay?" she asked "I can't even speak to Gavin without freezing, how am I supposed to speak to all of Seattle?" Tara asked nervously, Cleo sighed and leaned agains't the vending machine "It's no different than recording in your bedroom" Tammi said "In our bedroom we can pretend that no one's listening but now we know everyone's listening and Rob's putting all this pressure on it and mom's wants us to have our Shartruse moment I mean I don't even like Shartruse I don't even know what it is"

Tara said quickly, Cleo chuckled and so did Tammi "Tara come out where I can see you" Tammi said "It's okay Tara" Cleo said moving out of the way, Tara poked her head out from behind the machine "Look girls everybody gets nervous, it's totally normal. Just consider me as your best friend here at Slam FM, just catch your breath and then we'll walk out together" Tammi said,

Tara glanced back nervously at the door and Cleo sighed "Look sis, I'm as nervous as you right now, but this is the best thing ever Tara, what we've always wanted is to be heard right? Well now everyone's waiting to listen, and I'll be there with you every step of the way just like I always have been. C'mon sis" Cleo said holding out her hand, Tara glanced down at her hand before taking it.

Tammi led the girls to the recording booth and their eyes widened in awe "Oh my god" Cleo exclaimed walking further into the room "Is this whole room for us?" Tara asked in shock "We call this the live room cuz when that red light is on, your live" Tammi said sitting in one of the swirly chairs, Cleo spun around slowly to look at everything "If you girls wanna move around then use these headsets so we don't miss anything"

Tammi said motioning to the two black headsets on the table "There's your vocal masking button but you girls already know about that" she said "And the song selections are up to you" she finished, she got out of the chair and motioned the girls to sit in them,

Cleo sat down in front of the computer and Tara sat right next to her "My god, there's like 20,000 songs on here" Cleo said scrolling down through them all "We got some times before you go on if you wanna practice, yah know get comfortable" Tammi said putting the main mic in front of them "Practice, okay maybe I should play a song just to get the hang of it" Tara said, she clicked on a song and panicked when a faster chipmunk version played "Okay that was bad practice"

she said jumping out of the chair, Cleo stopped the chipmunk song and sighed "Don't worry about it, you girls will be fine. And I'm right next door if you need me, just pretend it's your bedroom" Tammi said, she walked into the other room and picked up her own headset "Your on in 15..." as she started counting down Tara closed the window shutters so no one could see her or Cleo

"Oh my god" Cleo said panicking for a split second, Tara sat down on the opposite side and took a deep breath "Your listening to Slam FM and this is The Radio Rebels show" the man on the radio said "These are your Radio Rebels live from Slam FM" Tara said, Cleo giggled quietly and pulled her own mic down "You know it, listen guys we gotta confess, moving the show from the bedroom to Slam FM studios was so scary, but hey life's all about change right?"

Cleo said into the mic "Maybe some people just wanna label you as one thing, analyze you then walk away, we don't have to let that stop us from becoming who we wanna be, like that kid with the remote control car..." Tara started "Yeah I mean maybe he's gonna grow up to invent an entire green rocket ship, or that girl who gives everyone carnations on valentines day just so no one feels left out, she could grow up to be president..."

Cleo added "Guys if we just drop the labels and clicks and just be ourself, we have no idea what were capable of. Look if your all with us on this, then wear red tomorrow, it'll be like saying despite our differences, were in this together. This song is from red letter day"

Tara said clicking on the song, the song started to play and both girls moved away from the mic a bit "Hey Tara" Cleo said, Tara smiled and looked at her sister "I like red" she said randomly while shrugging, Tara started to laugh and her sister soon joined her.

Next Day At School...

Cleo and Tara walked down the hallway in their own clothes which deffinatley had red in them and looked around in awe, they were both surprised at how many people took their advice "Ahem" Audrey said catching up to both girls "I thought you had freakishly good vision" Cleo said noticing that Audrey had red glasses on "Fashion shouldn't be functional"

Audrey said showing the girls that the glasses didn't have lenses "Do you girls know why I chose red rims? I assume you both do because of your red clothes" she said, Tara looked around "I can't believe all these people are wearing red just because the Radio Rebels said to" she said in surprise "So you girls did listen to Radio Rebels last night? What happend to your mystery plans?"

Audrey asked, Tara was about to reply when the lift opened revealing Barry and Larry in identical outfits "Can you guys tell us apart?" They asked in sync "You guys are fraternal not identical" Audrey said before storming into the lift, Tara and Cleo joined them.

The lift doors opened and they all walked out "We just ran a recording of the Radio Rebels show through a voice analysis app, were closer than ever to revealing their true identities" Barry said "Local twins crack the Radio Rebels ID's" Larry said with a dreamy look on his face "See then I'll be able to proffess my undying love" Barry said "We'll be famous, we could get a reward, or at least out own reality T.V show"

Larry said "Where she and I could be married on live T.V, either one of them I don't mind" Barry said dreamily, Cleo rolled her eyes "Girls since your step-dad runs Slam FM maybe you could help us out" the boys said turning to them "Actually were not allowed to go to Slam FM when the Radio Rebels girls are there, to keep the mystery mysterious" Tara said quietly

"The truth is, Cleo and Tara don't have time for friend related things" Audrey said before once again storming the other way "Excuse us for a minute" Cleo said to the boys before she and Tara caught up with Audrey "Audrey, Audrey, AUDREY!" Tara said louder "What?" she asked spinning around, Tara tried to say something but she couldn't find the words "Forget it I'm leaving"

Audrey said about to start walking again, Cleo and Tara stopped her and Tara closed a classroom door so no one would listen "I am about to tell you something so top secret but you cannot tell anyone" Tara said, Cleo's eyes widened a little "Tara she's my best friend too but are you sure?" she asked nervously "Look I won't tell anyone I swear, you can say it" Audrey said reasuringly,

Cleo sighed but agreed to tell her, Tara mumbled it and Cleo rolled her eyes "Tara you need to breath your words" Audrey said, Tara mumbled it again "Louder c'mon, breath the words" Audrey said "We're Radio Rebels" Cleo said quietly but loud enough for Audrey to hear "Oh...I don't believe you" she said, Cleo rolled her eyes.

After School...

"If your like us and believe music can change the world one track at a time, your gonna love this track one of my new favoruite bands" Tara said over the mic, Audrey had a headset and she had a shocked look "Oh my gosh I can't believe their you and your them, I mean your the last people I would expect to be the Radio Rebels" she said "It's been driving us crazy not telling you, and of course we wanna hang out but we've been doing the show"

Cleo explained quiet relieved she had told someone "Here's the thing though you can't tell anyone not even Larry and Barry because Slam wants to keep it a big secret and so do we" Tara said motioning to her and Cleo, Audrey started to squeal and she pulled both laughing girls into a large group hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Cleo was walking past the auditorium with Audrey when they both noticed Stacy, Tara and Gavin inside "Think we should wait for her?" Audrey asked as they hid behind the door carefull not to interrupt "Yeah, that would probably be best, I wonder how their groups doing anyway" Cleo said in thought "Wait Tara did you wanna say something?" Gavin asked, Audrey and Cleo watched intently

"No she's fine, action" Stacy said impatiently "Cut. Tara you listen to the Radio Rebels right?" Gavin asked her, she nodded "You were wearing red yesterday so I figured. The Rebels are right, lifes about taking risks and making changes, so go ahead, say what you feel"

Gavin said, Tara turned to Stacy who crossed her arms smuggly as though she knew the answer, Cleo and Audrey were both watching from the entrance with their hands linked together as though waiting for something "It's just that the scene was about us falling for each other, even though we don't know it and..." Tara started "Blocking like this feels weird right?"

Gavin asked walking towards her "Right exactly, the audience is supposed to get what were feeling without us saying anything and it only works if were closer" Tara said, Cleo and Audrey turned to each other and cheered quietly before hugging in celebration that Tara had spoken to someone other than them

"She did it" Cleo whispered, Audrey nodded and they both turned back to the scene "Okay, we clearly need extra rehersal, my place tonight at 7:00" Stacy said "Oh...I uh can't tonight, Wednesdays mandatory family dinner, like my family dinner" Tara said

"Fine, whatever lunch tomorrow, everybody's a director now" Stacy said before storming out, as soon as Gavin had left too Cleo and Audrey ran into the auditorium cheering "You did it" Cleo exclaimed hugging Tara, Tara laughed and hugged her back

"It was so scary, but I somehow did it" she said smiling, Cleo chuckled and took a look at the CD Tara had "The G's Demo" she read out in confusion "It was Gavin's, he dropped it and I just picked it up" Tara said "We should listen to it, I mean you girls have some time before the show right?"

Audrey asked, Tara nodded and Cleo pulled out her CD player "Why wait till later?" she asked smirking, Audrey chuckled and they put the CD into the player.

Later On At Slam FM

"You peple at Lincoln Bay High totally rocked the red yesterday, I noticed one of you guys wearing red specs yesterday that were the epitemy of cool"

Cleo said before once again sucking on the yellow lollipop "But can we talk about what's not cool for a second? How the school keeps confiscating our stuff, I mean I've lost two sets of headphones and an MP3 player just this term alone" Tara said putting on the headset to walk around the room

"And I've lost my CD player I mean that thing meant the world to me, but this isn't just about us, we also noticed that some people are an exception to the stuff snatching academic, it's funny how that works huh?" Cleo asked leaning forward on the desk

"She's right, you guys it's not just our Playlists and Players were being deprived of yah know? Music is the soundtrack to our lives its where we've been and where were going and everywhere inbetween. Our music is who we are and are we gonna let someone just snatch that away from us? Or are we gonna change the game?" Tara asked walking back over to the desk

"So here's a new song about trying things you never thought you could, look I've been tryna do a bunch of new things lately and this song severely inspires me" she said, Cleo noticed the song come up on her touch screen and she nodded at Tara

"Now we know one of you may know this song already, but we want you guys who haven't to vibe it, dig on it and then remember that feeling. So tomorrow we want all you guys at 8:00 am to get up and dance, just let yourself out and go wild..." Cleo said clicking on the song "This is 'Turn it all around' by the G's" Tara finished, the song started to play and both Cleo and Tara danced in their seats.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day - 8:00 am

Everyone in school were dancing apart from a few randoms that weren't very fond of the Radio Rebels, Tara was sat down while everyone in her class danced, Audrey and Cleo were dancing together and laughing at the same time, the girls noticed a dancing Gavin looking at Tara

"Time to take your own advice" Audrey said to Tara, Tara noticed too and Cleo pulled her out of the chair, at first Tara was dancing with Cleo and Audrey but then her and Gavin were making their way towards each other, to Cleo's annoyence Stacy jumped in front of Gavin and started dancing with him instead,

neither Tara or Gavin cared they just danced while occasionally glancing at each other, all of the music suddenly stopped and so did the dancing "This is a place of learning not dancing and anyone listening to Radio Rebels during school will be suspended, and Radio Rebels I advise you to turn yourselves in now or your futures will be Radio Silence"

the principal said over the speaker, everyone sat down and Tara, Audrey and Cleo exchanged a small high five to their success.

Lunch Time...

Cleo was on her way out to the benches to meet the girls when Gabe stopped her "Hey your the girl who's dad owns Slam FM right?" he asked, Cleo had no idea what to say so she just nodded, although she was slightly dissapointed that the small fact of her step-dad was the only reason he knew her

"You think I could talk to you for a sec?" he asked hopefully, she nodded and he smiled "Awesome, you headin' outside?" he asked, she nodded and they started walking "Here's the thing I'm not sure how Radio Rebels got hold of our song yesterday but I was wondering if you did? Did your dad tell you anything?"

he asked, Cleo shook her head "S..Sorry, he uh doesn't speak, uh much about it" she replied mentally cursing herself afterwards for the stuttering "No biggie, just curious. See yah" he said before walking away, Cleo groaned, it had been her chance to get to know the guy she was crushing on and she blew it

"Hey wait" Cleo turned around to see him coming back "I'm Gabe, from the G's I'm sure you heard our song the other night right?" he asked rather stuck up, Cleo inwardly rolled her eyes "Yeah 'Turn it all around' right? Was a good song I'll admit, I'm Cleo by the way"

she introduced, he nodded "Thanks, nice to meet you" he said eyeing her up for a spilt second, but she caught it "Cleo!" she turned around to see Audrey and Tara watching her, she turned back to Gabe "I gotta go, see yah round" she said before walking away, as soon as she reached the girls they bombarded her with questions

"It's no biggie guys he just wanted to know if I knew how his song got on Slam FM" she said casually while shrugging "Nothing else happened?" Tara asked disbelievingly "No I swear, if it did I would tell you, guess he's just a jerk like Audrey said" Cleo said, they both shrugged.

After School - Outside Slam FM...

Tara and Cleo were about to reach the entrance to Slam FM when they noticed Larry and Barry out front "Damn" Cleo whispered as she and Tara hid behind a bush, they heard the sound of a door open and Tara saw a man about to go back through the back door "Cleo c'mon"

she whispered tugging her sister to the back door, they reached it and ran through before it closed, when Tara and Cleo got into the live room Tara opened the shuttersand they both found Tammi was in the other room, she shouted something but neither girl heard it "What? Come out here"

Cleo said motioning her into the room, Tammi ran in "Did you see the posters?" she repeated "Hard to miss their everywhere" Tara said "I know our mom just called me and said your on the bus I was like no were at Slam, and she said no no no, your on the bus like the side of it"

Cleo said still in shock from it "Their spending money on marketing for you which means the ratings must be up, you girls are famous" Tammi said "No were not, the Radio Rebels are, even Gavin has a thing for them" Tara said dissapointedly "That's good, we like Gavin right?" Tammi asked,

Cleo chuckled and sat down on the red couch "Yes we do, and it was hard enough when I just had Stacey to deal with now I'm competing with myself for his attention, well and Cleo" Tara said in thought "And I appear to be losing" she added "Look sis you just gotta get closer to him, yah know get to know the guy"

Cleo said shrugging "Yeah this coming from the girl who can't even speak to Gabe" Tara said knowingly "Hey in my defence I talked to him earlier, plus it's different" Cleo replied in a babyish tone "How?" Tara asked "I don't know maybe because the boy you like is nice and sweet and the boy I like is a complete douche"

Cleo said, Tara nodded in agreement "Anyway you girls have got fan clubs in schools all over Seattle, I mean look at all the patitions" Tammi said turning to the screen, Tara and Cleo bent down to get a look "We want a dance break everyday, we want more of the Radio Rebels, don't take our music away"

Tammi read from the screen "Wait I have a really good idea" Tara said, they all stood back up straight "Okay this is what were gonna do..." Tara went into explanation and the other two girls listened intently.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Day At School - Lunch Time...

Everybody within 100 miles could've heard the music blaring out of the Slam FM car speakers, it was lunch time and nearly everyone in the school were dancing to it, Tara stood by the wall with Audrey and Cleo watching everyone "What is going on?" Audrey asked

"Well no one can complain about us missing class time, because it's lunch" Tara answere while smirking proudly "This was your idea?" Audrey asked, Tara nodded "It's amazing right?" Cleo asked, Audrey squealed and nodded "Hey hey hey Lincoln Bay, this is Tammi Q comin' at you live yall feelin' good today?"

Tammi asked before holding up the mic, everyone cheered "Alright listen up I got a special message from our good friends, the Radio Rebels" Tammi said, she pressed something from the inside of the car so that the message played

"These are your Radio Rebels comin' at you with a little lunchtime surprise" Tara's voice said through the speaker "Now a lot of you have IM'd us talking about the powers to be taking away our music and it feels like part of ourselves has been taken away"

Cleo's voice said, everyone boo'd "That's not gonna make us better students and you can't punish someone for relaxing during their down time, right principal Moreno?" Tara's voice said "That's right you took our music and were giving it back, text and request because lunch time is our time"

Cleo's voice said, everybody cheered including Audrey, Tara and Cleo "Alright I know I shouldn't but I just can't help it" Cleo said handing Audrey her bag, Tara and Audrey gave Cleo confused looks "I love dancing" she innocently while walking backwards,

the other two girls laughed as Cleo started dancing with 3 other girls, as Cleo danced she was unaware of the eyes watching her.

Later On In Slam FM...

"If you don't go to Lincoln Bay High, you missed a rockstar day" Tara said "I know I've never seen so many people dancing, I was one of them I'm proud to admit"

Cleo said crossing her legs on the swirly chair "So were giving a big shout out today for everyone who danced at Lincoln Bay high today, we saw it and you guys totally made our day" Tara said "So this next songs for you..." Cleo said, she pressed one of the songs on the screen before taking of her headset

"Man, can you believe it? So many people listening to us Tara, it's amazing" she said spinning on the chair "Yeah I'll admit it was pretty cool" Tara said nodding "And there's a good part to it" she added, Cleo stopped her spinning and faced her sister

"What?" she asked curiously "Gabe couldn't take his eyes off you" Tara said smiling, Cleo laughed.

**AN: Sorry it's so short x**


	8. Chapter 8

Few Days Later...

Tara and Cleo walked into the hallway and Audrey ran up to them "I have news, but we can't talk here" she whispered "What?" Cleo asked as Audrey dragged them to the janitors closet "Um I'm sorry but could you give us a second" she said to the janitor "But this is my office"

he complained, Audrey nudged her head towards the door and he left, she shut the door "So, guess who got nominated for prom queen" she said rolling her eyes "Stacy" Tara said "You girls did, well not you two the Radio Rebels" Audrey squealed "This is horrible, the whole point of the Radio Rebels is that their anonymus remember?"

Cleo asked "What's gonna happen if they win who's gonna go up there and accept the crown?" Tara asked "We could get expelled, look we have to put a stop to this" Cleo said in thought "Are you crazy, you girls can't quiet now" Audrey said, the door opened and they turned their heads

"Not now Mr Mcgowski" Audrey said "But I need the broom" he said, Audrey handed him the broom before closing the door again "Audrey we can't do this anymore" Tara said "You can" she replied "We can't" Cleo said agreeing with her sister "You can" Audrey repeated,

the door opened again and they all turned "Not now" they all said in sync "I need the dustpan too" Mr Mcgowski said, Tara gave it to him and Audrey once again closed the door "You two are hero's to people and that's why they nominated you, you can't turn your backs on them now, this is your time to shine"

she said smiling "What if we don't wanna shine? What if shining really isn't our thing?" Cleo asked nervously "As your BFFTLEWE I'm legally obligated to make sure you girls do the show" Audrey said "Even if I have to drag you there" she added, Tara and Cleo chuckled before leaving the closet with Audrey.

After Audrey went the opposite way Gavin approached Tara and Cleo "Hey Tara, we got another demo on the way for Radio Rebels" he said "Oh well I'm sure she'd be stoked to hear it" Tara replied, Cleo rolled her eyes "Hi Gavin, I'm Cleo Tara's sister"

she said holding out her hand, Gavin shook it "Nice to meet you" he said smiling "So I assume the bands doing well?" Cleo asked trying to get some info on him, it was a sisters job to make sure the guy who could end up dating her sister wasn't a total jerk

"Yeah, ever since our song was played by the Radio Rebels things have really been taking off" he said "Yeah I heard it, you guys are really good" Cleo said, he smiled "Thanks" he said, Tara looked at him "We need to uh..." she made a go motion with her hand and he nodded "Yeah sure, it was nice meeting you Cleo and good talking to you Tara" he said, both girls nodded before walking away.

After School Outside Slam FM...

"Remind me why we had to park so far away" Audrey said "Because we can't risk anybody recognizing the car" Tara said "Or us" Cleo added as she put on the blonde wig making sure to cover all brown curly hair "Alright wig me" Tara said, Cleo handed the girls their own wigs before putting on her own light brown trench coat, the girls did the same before exiting the car.

The girl stook off their cover up as soon as they entered the building "And this is where the magic happens" Tara said letting Audrey into the Live Room "This is so cool" Audrey exclaimed "Well is this the famous Audrey Sharma?" Tammi asked giving Audrey a brief hug

"It's so nice to meet you" she said "You too" Audrey said, the door opened and the girls turned to see Rob "Could you girls excuse us for a moment?" he asked motioning to Tara and Cleo, Audrey and Tammi both nodded before leaving the room "Look if this is about Audrey being here then we swear she's the only person we've told..."

Tara was cut off by Rob "No it's not about Audrey, this is about you two, Principal Moreno called, the lunch time dance party was a mistake, she wants to expell the Radio Rebels as soon as she finds out who they are" he said "Well as long as she doesn't know it's us then we shouldn't have a problem"

Cleo said leaning back agains't the desk "Well I can't take that chance though can I?" he asked "What d'you mean?" Tara asked "Look I may run Slam FM, but I'm sure step-father first, and it's unfortunate but this has gone too far" he said walking closer

"Yes it has, it's too far to stop now, look this is bigger than Slam or Moreno or even us, we can't turn our backs on the thousans of people who finally feel like they have a voice" Cleo said "And I'm not going back to that shy invisible girl who's afraid to even speak, and Cleo's not going back to the girl who can't stand up to the bigger people"

Tara said firmly "Look we know that it's risky" she said "You know I think that's the most I've heard Tara and Cleo say at one time" he said "Your on in two minutes" he said before heading towards the door "Good luck girls" he said closing the door.

On The Show...

"Well we understand that a lot of you wanna know who we are, we get that and maybe it'd be easier if you could see our faces..." Cleo started while playing with a small jelly ball "But see you guys it's not about us Radio Rebels, it's about you so you don't need to know our names, you wanna know who I am? Let's for the sake of confusion call me Rebel 1, I am somebody who's tired of being afraid and I know how it can hold you back"

Tara said "And I'm Rebel 2, you can tell the differences between the voices, but what does it matter, you guys wanna know who I am? I'm the girl who's afraid of standing up for myself, afraid of it backfiring and blowing up in my face, and I'm afraid of talking to my crushs, but hey what girl don't get like that" Cleo said in thought while chuckling a little, Tara smiled

"So, why don't you guys say it out loud, what your afraid of, call in, we dare you" Tara said pushing a few buttons on the screen, they waited to see if any callers came in but nothing happened "I guess everyone's too afraid to say what their afraid of"

Tara said "Maybe this song'll inspire you..." Tara said reaching for the switch, Tammi knocked on the window "Lines 1 through 20" she said, Tara and Cleo looked at their screens to see the green light switch flashing "Alright you guys well done" Cleo said smiling, Tara touched the line 1 button "Your on with Radio Rebel" she said.

After a lot of calls it finally reached one where Cleo though Tara should keep on it "I'm afraid to do my own thing" Gavin said, Cleo moved away from the mic and left the headset "I was too" Tara said "Was? So what changed?" Gavin asked

"I guess I started doing the show with Rebel 2 and that's when I realised, your not as alone as you feel. And if you can remember that then it makes it easier to take a risk, yah know, do your own thing" Tara said "Yeah, thanks" Gavin said before hanging up

"Okay were gonna take some more calls in a minute, but for the mean time you guys are gonna seriously dig this song" Tara said pressing a song on the screen, the music played and she took off the headset and headed for the door, Audrey ran out of the other room

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked "Just somewhere, to do something" Tara replied smiling before exiting the room "I'm afraid of Hyenas" Audrey exclaimed before taking a deep breath, Cleo chuckled and sat back down in the swirly chair.


	9. Chapter 9

At The House...

Tara and Cleo were in their room studying when their mom burst through the door "Congratulations" she exclaimed "On what?" Cleo asked looking up from her work "Your prom queen nominations are on the school website and I'm so excited"

she replied "But what about Principal Moreno? Mom if the Radio Rebels win and we confess our identity then we could get expelled, both of us" Tara said "I don't care about Principal Moreno, girls people nominated you for prom queen because you inspire them, and your standing up for your beliefs that's all I care about"

their mom said sitting down on the bed "I don't think I'm going to prom" Tara said after a few seconds thought "Yeah me either" Cleo said "Then let me refrase that, all I care about is you standing up for your beliefs and prom, you guys have to go I mean it's prom"

their mom said, the girls tried to protest but their mom wouldn't have it "Uh yeah your going to prom" she said before rushing back out, the girls looked at each other "You'd think our mom could at least respect our decision" Cleo said shaking her head.

Next Day At School...

"This is your principal, there's been some contreversie about the identity of the Radio Rebels, and there is nothing more distractin than contreversie, now I gave them the chance to do the right thing and turn theirselves in, but they chose to hide avoiding the consequences of their insubordination. Well they can't hide forever which is why until the Radio Rebels identity's are revealed, I'm cancelling the prom"

the Principal said over the speaker, everyone began chatting to theirselves and Cleo turned to the girls "This is so not fair" she exclaimed, Tara nodded and looked around nervously "This is bad, this is really really bad" she said.

Outside Slam FM...

The girls were in the midst of people protesting agains't the Radio Rebels "Prom is a right of passage, if the Radio Rebels are all about the people, then they'll reveal their identities and give us our prom back" Stacy said over the large mic "Man how are we gonna get in there?"

Tara asked watching the entrance, Tammi saw them throught the window and waved, the girls mouthed 'Help' and she nodded, a woman approached the girls with a camera and microphone "Who do you blame for your prom getting cancelled?" she asked

"Oh look everybody it's Radio Rebel" Audrey shouted pointing in a direction, Cleo looked and instantly knew it was Tammi with her hood up, while everybody chased after her the girls ran for the entrance.

They soon got into the Live Room and were on the air "Hey out there in Radio land, a lot's happened since we last hung out huh?" Tara asked

"Look we know you guys are upset, but were gonna hear what you think, were not gonna shut you out, so call us text us write on our wall, we wanna know what you think" Cleo said pressing one of the caller buttons, which she soon regreted doing.

After a lot of insults Tara pressed another "Your on line two" she said sighing "I've always liked you Radio Rebels, your playlists totally rock but..." Gavin paused "Go ahead, let it out" Tara said "It's just that there's a girl I was hoping to impress that night"

he finished "Stacy" Audrey whispered, Cleo rolled her eyes "Sorry about that" she said "Yeah, me too" he said before hanging up "Well, I guess you guys are pretty upset, I'll uh just play some music..." Tara said pressing one of the songs "This one's for you guys, thanks for being honest with us and were really sorry we let you down"

she said, Cleo sighed and leaned back on the couch with her legs up "Their just angry, you know they'll come around, it doesn't take away from all the good things you've done as Radio Rebels" Rob said entering the room "Did you hear them? They hate us, we ruined their prom"

Tara said sadly "Guys I feel horrible" Cleo piped up from the couch next to Audrey "Why? You girls didn't ruin it that principal did" Tammi said "I knew she was angry, but I didn't know she was gonna do something like this" Tara said "Man that Moreno's such a backwards thinker"

Tammi said "Backwards, that's brilliant" Tara said "What?" Cleo asked "Backwards, backwards" Tara repeated looking at Audrey and Cleo, they both gave her confused looks.

After the show had finished the girls got to the entrance only to find everyone still there "Man don't they have a life? I thought they'd be gone by now" Cleo said annoyed, Tara noticed the dancing sandwich "This calls for a proffesional" she said before dragging the girls behind the desk.

"Somebody order the meaty subtacular?" the sandwich asked "Hello?" he asked leaning over the desk, the girls popped their heads up and he jumped "Hi, could you do us a favor?"

Cleo asked hopefully "Uh you want extra marronera?" he asked in confusion "Oh that would be awesome" Audrey exclaimed "Audrey" Tara said remindingly "And focusing" she said "You see those girls out there?" Cleo asked, the sandwich turned around

"We need to get out there without any of them seeing us" Tara said "You can count on me" Sandwich replied before leaving, after a few seconds Audrey, Tara and Cleo sneaked through the back door, once Cleo saw the sandwich dancing she wanted to laugh, but she kept it in long enough, well at least until they got home.


	10. Chapter 10

Next Morning at School...

"Good morning Lincoln Bay High School, this is Tammi Q from Slam FM bringing you a special message from..." Tammi's voice said over the school speaker "Your Radio Rebels here, now we wanna let you guys know that you really unleashed your fury about the prom drama and we want you to know you've totally been heard..."

Cleo's voice said "Yeah I mean cancelling prom was monumentally unfair but blaming Moreno isn't going to solve anything, but we wanna do something about it and so does Slam which is why were giving you guys what you want, your prom back"

Tara's voice said, everyone in the class cheered including Tara, Cleo and Audrey "Slam FM is throwing it's first ever Morp, that's prom spelt backwards because were turning prom upside down. Tickets are free and everyone is invited so don't worry about finding a date or spending your college savings on a dress or a tux or limo, just come as you are because that's the way we like you"

Cleo's voice said, everyone cheered again "Personally, your best idea ever" Cleo said to Tara "I know right? I hope it goes well though" she said, Cleo and Audrey nodded.

Later On at Slam...

"So we've been getting a lot of questions about the Morp which rules cuz you all seem stoked to go" Cleo said through the mic "Which is the whole point right? A party where everyone feels like royalty, but then again maybe we should crown a Morp king and queen. I mean after all people were nominated"

Tara said playing with the wall guitar "And if that's what you want then that's what we'll do, Morp is all your's so make sure to vote for you'r favourite Morp King and Queen, make your voices heard"

Cleo said, Tara smirked "Especially our number one fan" she said, Cleo gave her a curious look but Tara merely winked in response.

Next Day at School - With Cleo...

It was lunch time and Cleo was sat at the table with Audrey "Where's Tara?" Cleo asked in confusion "She's rehearsing with Gavin and Stacey, feel sorry for her" Audrey replied, Cleo chuckled "Hey, Cleo right?" Cleo turned her head to see Gabe leaning agains't the table looking at her, she nodded

"Yeah, Gabe right?" she asked mockingly, he clicked his tongue in annoyance "Yeah, can I talk to you?" he asked, she nodded "Sure" she said getting out of the seat, she followed him over to another table and they both sat down "Stacey wanted me to tell you that there's a party tonight, at 7:00 over her place and everyone's invited" he said, Cleo tensed

"Well tell her I can't, I have things to do..." Gabe cut her off "Yeah she said you might say that, and she told me to tell you that ifn you don't come then she'll have proof about your secret" he said as though it had been repeated, Cleo inwardly gasped "What secret?" she asked slightly nervous,

he shook his head "Look I don't know I'm just saying what she told me, so you goin'?" he asked inpatiently, Cleo sighed "Look tell her I might be there" she said standing up "Hey Cleo" he called, she turned around with a hand in her hair nervously "I'd be stoked if you came, just sayin'" he said before walking away, she smiled despite her nervousness and headed back to Audrey.


	11. Chapter 11

After School...

"Tara we both have to go, otherwise she'll know were the Radio Rebels" Cleo exclaimed gesturing to herself and Tara "I know, I can't believe this" Tara said shaking her head nervously "What are we gonna do?" Cleo asked, Tara thought for a moment "I have an idea, but were gonna need Tammi's help and mom's" she said, Cleo gave her sister a confused look.

At Stacey's House...

"Hi" Stacey and Kim looked down from the balcony to see Tara stood there with Cleo, both girls looking innoccent "Here we are" Tara said "So I see, but I'm still watching you. Both of you" Stacey snapped, Cleo closed the front door before going into the living room wth her sister, they found Audrey and Tara sat on the couch while Cleo sat on the arm from lack of space

"These are your Radio Rebels comin' atcha live from Slam FM" Cleo's voice said over the radio, Cleo looked up at Stacey who was on the balcony and shrugged "Tonight is all about you, lines are open you know the number" Tara's voice said "I'm calling into the show"

Stacey declared while dialling on her cell, Cleo glanced at Tara nervously "How are you girls here and there?" Audrey asked obviously confused, Tara said nothing "Your on with the Radio Rebels" Tara's voice said "D'you know your a hypocrite?" Stacey asked "What's your name caller?" Cleo's voice asked "Save it, you say your all about the people but Morp is all about you..."

while Stacey was on a rampage over the phone Cleo felt someone watching her, she looked around until she locked eyes with her starer, he winked at her and she bit her lip shyly before looking back up at the still rampaging Stacey

"...I'm not done with you, sorry but we can't all be winners and I'm gonna win, despite the fact that I don't have an entire Radio Station campaigning for me..." Cleo's eyes widened when Tara stood up and left the room, Stacey looked down and noticed Tara was missing "Why so quiet? Does the truth hurt?" Stacey asked spitefully "You wanna know the truth?"

Tara's voice said over the radio "Hey I really need to use the bathroom" a male voice said in the background of the radio, Stacey moved away from the balcony and Cleo looked at Audrey nervously "Is there anything to drink around here I feel a bit weird" she said, Audrey nodded "Yeah out back" she said, they both stood up but heard something over the radio that cracked them all up

"I'm just a little bit worried about you Stacey, I'm afraid that if me or Rebel 2 beat you out for Morp queen, your fragile ego won't be able to survive" Tara said, Cleo laughed but was starting to wonder where her sister was in the house "You know what? It can wait" Cleo said, Audrey smiled and they both fell back onto the couch.

A While Later...

After Tara had hung up on the Radio Rebel line Cleo and Audrey had decided to go outside with everybody else, Tara eventually joined them "That was amazing, she was freaked out" Audrey said handing Tara a drink "Absolutely amazing sis"

Cleo said from Audrey's left, they all looked at the band who were setting up and Gavin smiled at Tara "And Gavin just smiled at you" Audrey said "Oh I think it was more of a general smile" Tara said inwardly jumping for joy "It seemed pretty sepcific"

Cleo said shrugging, Barry and Larry came over "Hey guys" Cleo greeted hugging them both "Hey" they both said "We're the G's and this is 'We so fine" Gabe said over the mic, the music started up and they all bobbed to it, after a few seconds Stacey bashed into Audrey which caused Audrey to spill some of her drink on Stacey

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed "I didn't do anything" Audrey said defending herself "You come to my house and you spill your drink on me, this cost a fortune" Stacey snapped, all girls gaped for a minute "It was an accident Stacey,

Audrey would never do something as mean as that, unlike some people we know" Cleo said crossing her arms "Do you know what your problem is..." Stacey started but Cleo cut her off "No, I don't think I have a problem and I don't wanna know what you think my problem is, I'm tired of listening to you Stacey, not everything revolves around what you say. So turn around and walk away"

she said, Stacey pasued for a moment before stomping away "Thanks for that, I think the Radio Rebels are rubbing off on you too" Audrey said giving Cleo a quick hug "That felt good"

Cleo said "You should be really proud Cle', you just stood up for yourself and your friend" Tara said, Cleo smiled and they turned back to the band.

After The Party...

It was now dark out but there were a few people around, Audrey had gone and so had Larry and Barry, but Cleo had stayed because Tara wanted to speak to Gavin "It's okay you just go over there" Tara whispered to herself, Cleo chuckled "Hey" Gavin said popping up behind Tara,

Tara smiled and Cleo got the hint "I have to um..." she said walking backwards "...By-bye" she said turning around, Cleo got a few feet forward before she bumped into someone "Hey watch it" the person said, Cleo looked up about to do some serious insulting when she realised who it was

"Oh, hey Cleo" Gabe said, she nodded in greeting "Hey Rockstar, good song" she said, he smiled "Thanks, where you headed now anyways?" he asked, she shrugged "Probably wait for Tara and then head home, nothin' else to do right?" she asked, he nodded

"Fair enough, you look good" he said glancing at my clothes "Thanks, not bad yourself" she said, he chuckled "So you goin' Morp?" he asked leaning agains't the wall, Cleo shrugged "Not sure, probably" she replied "Awesome, hope I'll see you there" he said winking, she smiled

"Maybe you will" she said biting her lip "I have to help load the van, but I'll see you round?" he asked, she nodded "Later Rockstar" she said walking past him, he smirked and watched her walk away before heading over to Gavin who was talking to Tara.


	12. Chapter 12

At School...

Cleo was sat in the audience with Audrey looking around, she knew Tara was in school but she couldn't see her anywhere "Do you know where Tara is?" Audrey whispered as Kim was in the middle of a perfformance "I don't know, there's no way she would miss this though"

Cleo replied shaking her head, Cleo stayed quiet for a few more seconds before she got antsy "I'm sorry I need to find out where she is" she said getting out of her seat, Audrey nodded "I'll let you know if she comes in" she said, Cleo nodded and headed backstage first

"Cleo" she turned around to see Gavin "Hey Gavin" she greeted "Have you seen Tara?" he asked, she shook her head "No I'm sorry, I don't know where she is I mean she came to school with me this morning and it isn't like her to make a no-show"

Cleo said "It's not long until were on" he said nervously, Cleo sighed "I'm gonna go look for her in a bit, if she doesn't show soon I'll fine her" she said, he nodded "Hey Gavin" she said, he looked at her "Your a really cool guy, I'm not flirting with you trust me, I just wanna say that your way different than I thought" she said, he smiled a little "Thanks"

he said, she nodded and stayed by the side but behind the curtain so no one in the audience could see her "Dude, ready to rock out with the drama dorks?" she heard, she looked to see Gabe and the other two from the band talking to Gavin

"That's funny, have you guys seen Tara? She's late" Gavin said desperatley "Move on already, pay attention to Stacey" Gabe exclaimed, Cleo's mouth opened in shock and anger "Your turning into a real jerk you know that don't you?" Gavin asked, Gabe chuckled in disbelief

"Me?" he asked "Yeah" Gavin said "Your the one who needs to get his priority's straight" Gabe said pointing at Gavin "Or what? Your gonna kick me outta the band?" Gavin asked "Is that what you want?" Gabe asked "What I want is for you to drop the stupid Rockstar act for five minutes, try just try to be a normal person"

Gavin said annoyed "Okay I am the front man of this band, this Rockstar act is what put us on the map, if you don't wanna be part of that then that's fine with us" Gabe said, Cleo shook her head "What happened to G's for life?" Gavin asked "Hmm yeah ask yourself that, enjoy your solo career Gavin"

Gabe said turning around, Cleo came out from behind the curtain and sighed "You heard that?" he asked, she nodded "Yeah, can't believe I've had a crush on him since 3rd grade" she said shaking her head "If it helps, he had a huge crush on you before we turned popular, still does actually"

Gavin said, she smiled a little "Really?" she asked not believing him "Yeah, he used to talk about you all the time when we were younger" he said, she nodded

"Alright I'm gonna try and find Tara, hopefully she has a good reason" Cleo said heading for the exit "Try and be quick Cleo" he begged, she nodded and ran out into the hall.

Few Minutes Later...

After running through the hallways looking for Tara, Cleo was beginning to get tired "Where the hell is she?" she exclaimed "Someone let me out!" Cleo heard, she knew it sounded like Tara "Tara?"

she shouted, the shouting started up again and she followed it to the Janitor's closet, the janitor was opening the door and Tara came running out "Tara what the hell?"

Cleo exclaimed, Tara grabbed her sisters hand "No time to explain must get to class" she said pulling Cleo down the hallway.

They finally ran through the back door of the stage in time to see Stacey kiss Gavin as the final part of the show, Gavin saw the girls and Tara gave him an apolagetic look, he held the back of his head and walked out slowly "Oh look he is so dissapointed in you, and who can blame him"

Stacey said, she pushed the girls further back and glared at them "Okay Radio Drivells, you were bad enough when you didn't talk, but trying to destroy me on your stupid Radio show, did you really think you'd get away with that?" she asked, Cleo rolled her eyes

"Look your wrong were not them..." Cleo was cut off by Stacey "Save it, your not them? Then explain this" she said pressing something on her phone

"I was afraid we biffed the call, Tara and Cleo were right, you can be in two places at once" their mom's voice said through the recording "That doesn't prove anything" Tara said "No? Then you won't mind if I e-mail it to the whole school? And Moreno" Stacey said

"What do you want Stacey? What could you possibly gain from this?" Cleo asked wondering why the girl was so mean "Morp queen, you girls are gonna make sure I win, or the Radio Rebels are, tell everyone on your show to vote for me, and if you say anything about this little private moment. Then I'll tell everyone who you girls really are"

Stacey replied before walking away, Cleo looked at Tara sadly "This is so messed up" she said shaking her head, Tara sighed.

In The Live Room...

"Okay, I had a bad day and it kinda shook me up, well both me and Rebel 2 actually. Made me wonder, are we doing the right thing, I mean is it worth it if we get expelled? or if it messes things up with the guy I like, I don't know.

But I do know that there will be people out there who try and take things away from us but things bigger than prom, and we can just sit back and watch it happen. Or we can stand up for ourselves, I mean we all deserve to dance to our own playlists no matter what Moreno or anyone else has to say about it"

Tara said a bit depressed, Cleo sighed quietly and put a hand to her head in realisation "Oh yeah and before I forget, we both know that all you guys wanna vote one of us for Morp queen just to find out who we are. But we don't need that crown, but Stacey Debane she kinda does, so just keep that in mind when you vote" she said reluctantly.


	13. Chapter 13

Morp...

Everybody from the school were at Slam FM studio enjoying themselves apart from Cleo and Tara who hadn't shown up yet "Where's Tara and Cleo?" Audrey asked Barry and Larry "Uh more to the point where are the Radio Rebels?" Barry asked

"Oh my true love shall be revealed" Barry said looking around "How do I look?" he asked putting on his hat "Uh a little green which could be the lighting or worse" Larry replied squeezing some hand sanitizer on Barry's and Audrey's hands "Now to recap which Rebel did you call dibs on?"

Larry asked, Barry sighed in annoyence "I thought I told you before, I get dibs on Rebel 1 and you get dibs on Rebel 2" he said, Larry nodded and they all looked up, their expressions turned to one of awe as Cleo and Tara walked in "Hey guys" Cleo greeted "You guys look amazing"

Audrey exclaimed "Thank you, you look great too" Cleo said, Tara grabbed Audrey's hand and pulled her a little bit far away from the boys "Have you seen Gavin I really should talk to him" Tara said "Wait what are you gonna say?" Audrey asked "I don't know" Tara said, she started gasping in panick

"Are we missing something?" Barry asked "Boys wait here, conference now" Cleo said taking her sisters hand and leading them somewhere secluded.

"I don't know what to do I'm freaking out" Tara said "Just breath" Audrey said, Tara started to breath in and out slowly before nodding to us reasuringly "Okay" she said "Alright let's go" Cleo said as they all stood up, they suddenly paused in their movements once they saw Stacey on her own looking into a small mirror

"You are beautiful. And you are queen no matter what happens" she said, she closed the small mirror and took a deep breath before walking away, the girls looked at each other and headed back into the main hall. They all got into the hall and while they were walking someone took Cleo's hand stopping her in her walking

"Cleo" she turned around and found it was Gabe "What?" she snapped pulling her hand away slowly "What's up with you?" he asked in confusion "Look I'll admit I used to be crushing on you big time, but when you were talking to Gavin at the drama perfformances the other day telling him to chose Stacey over my sister it really ticked me off"

she exclaimed in anger, he sighed "Look I didn't mean it like that..." he started, she held up a hand signalling him to be quiet, which he did "Gabe, if you think that Tara isn't good enough for Gavin then why are you talking to me huh? Is it because my dad owns Slam FM is that it?"

she asked, he shook his head "No nothing even remotely close to that" he said getting a bit frustrated "Then what?" she shouted gettin closer to him,

he looked around for a moment before staring at her in thought "Exactly" she said turning around and walking back over to Tara and Audrey.


	14. Chapter 14

"Good evening Seattle, you ready to find out who your Morp queen is?" Tammi asked from the stage, everyone cheered but Tara and Cleo less enthusiastically "It's time to see who will win the crowns at Lincoln Bay High" she said "We did have 2 nominations for Morp King but one dropped out..."

Tammi said shrugging, Tara looked over at Gavin who shrugged "So that leave's Gabe Laveilat" she declared, everyone cheered apart from Cleo who crossed her arms, he jogged onto the stage looking happier than ever and bowed, Tammi put the crown on him making it official, this made Cleo and Tara very nervous as they would find out who was queen

"And now I'd like to invite your Morp court princess's up here to join me on stage" Tammi said, nervousness filled Cleo to the brink of her feeling sick "I can't stay I just can't" she whimpered to Tara, Audrey and Tara tried to get her to stay but she ran backstage anyway.

Cleo could hear everything going on in the main hall, so far they had only said Stacey's name but it had seemed as though "Cleo" Tara whispered looking for her sister "I'm over here Tara" she said fiddling with her hands, Tara sighed and sat down on the floor next to her "You okay?"

she asked, Cleo shook her head "No I'm not, I know that were supposed to go up there in a few minutes and tell everyone were the Radio Rebels but Tara I can't" she said on the verge of tears "Cleo you can't just drop out now, I can't go up there without you" Tara said,

Cleo sighed and a tear fell down her cheek "Tara I'm so scared, I'm scared because you know how much I hate crowds and how I hate people's attention on me, I can't stand it Tara not that many people" she said, Tara nodded "And the Radio Rebels!" they heard Tammi say loudly over the mic, Cleo let a few more tears fall "Cleo, you remember the day we first came to Slam FM?"

Tara asked, Cleo looked at her and nodded "Remember how scared I was? You helped me get through that, were sisters remember" Tara said smiling while taking Cleo's hands into her own "And what was it we used to say when we were little?" she asked in a playfull tone,

Cleo smiled a little "Best Friends as well as twin sisters" she said, Tara nodded "That's right, and tonight were gonna tell everyone who we really are and settle all of this. I'll be there with you every step of the way Cleo, c'mon sis" Tara said standing up, Cleo sighed and took a deep breath before wiping away her tears and standing up.

Back In The Main Hall...

Rob gave the girls a thumbs up and clicked the button to turn on the microphones "Most of you don't know me, I'm the girl who sits in the back of the class and never raises her hand, who is so afraid of saying the wrong thing that she says nothing instead, the old me would have frozen in front of a crowd like this,

but something happened and suddenly the real stuff we were dealing with at school became more important than my fears, look I wasn't sure I was gonna do this tonight, and neither was Rebel 2, but I need to be true to myself, so here goes" Tara said through her microphone, she took one glance at Cleo who shook her head signalling she was unable to do it and stepped forward from behind the wall

"I'm Rebel 1" Cleo heard Tara say, it was silent for a moment before she heard everyone start clapping, Cleo closed her eyes and slid down the wall until she was sitting with her knees pulled up, she took a deep breath before putting the mic close to her lips

"And now that everyone know's who Rebel 1 is I suppose you all wanna know who Rebel 2 is right?" she asked, everybody went quiet again "I'm won't lie I'm not as brave as Tara, I actually just now decided I was gonna come out and say who I was, I'm still deciding weather or not to do this but what the hell right?" Cleo asked standing up, she slowly started down the steps

"My situation is a little similar to Tara's though, I could never talk in front of a crowd, terrified of messing things up I guess. But how do you know somethings not good or bad if you don't try right? A real smart woman taught me that, but here it goes I guess, my turn to show everyone right?"

she asked as she stood on the last step, the only one's that could see her were Gabe, Tara, Tammi and Stacey "Here goes nothin'" she said stepping down the last step, she slowly made her way over to Tara who was smiling, everything was quiet before they all started cheering and clapping again,

Cleo smiled and side hugged Tara who hugged her back, suddenly to everyone's surprise Principal Moreno walked onto the stage causing everyone to top what they were doing, she took Tara's mic "Thank you for an enlightening evening, and now that I know who the Radio Rebels are..."

she said pointing to Tara and Cleo "They are deffinatly getting expelled" Moreno said chuckling, everyone gasped and made sounds of protest "Enjoy your Morp Tara and Cleo. And don't bother coming to school on Monday" she added smiling like a lunatic, Cleo sighed

"Thought that would happen" she mumbled to Tara who nodded "I'm one of the Radio Rebels!" Audrey shouted from the crowd "Yeah me too" Gavin said stepping forward, before Tara or Cleo could get their heads around it everyone were shouting out that they were one of the Rebels

"You can't expel everyone can you?" Tammi asked cockily, Moreno looked around with an angered and annoyed look on her face, Cleo laughed in surprise as everyone started chanting in sync 'I'm a Radio Rebel', Moreno reluctantly handed the microphone to Tara and walked off in a huff,

as soon as she walked away everybody cheered "I believe this belongs to one of you" Tammi said handing Cleo the crown, her and Tara both glanced at the crown and then at each other "Well I guess because were all Radio Rebels this crown belongs to all of us, so congratulations kings and queens"

Tara said, everyone cheered again and Cleo chuckled before glancing at Stacey who didn't look so happy "But there is one person who's been dreaming about this crown all of her life" Cleo said through the mic while making her way over to Stacey who looked shocked

"Although were not sure if we heard her say she was one of the Radio Rebels" Tara said aiming the mic at Stacey who smiled "I'm a Radio Rebel, I'm so a Radio Rebel" she exclaimed excitedly "Well then I guess this belongs to you" Cleo said carefully placing the crown on Stacey's head,

everybody clapped "Why are you girls being so nice to me? When I've been nothing but mean to you?" she asked in confusion

"Because look at you right now Stacey, that dress and the crown you are 100% you right now, that's all us Radio Rebels could ask of anyone. You are yourself, and you've never been more beautiful" Tara said, Stacey chuckled and everyone cheered again.


	15. Chapter 15

After the crowning everybody went back to the party, the girls did have a few occasional people fuss over them a little bit but it was good for them and they enjoyed it, everyone had gotten crowns when Tammi started throwing them out into the crowd, at the moment Tara was with Audrey, Larry, Barry and Cleo was also with them,

only she was sat on the drinks counter looking down at the crown she was playing with "Hey Cleo" she looked up to see Gabe in front of her with his hands in his pockets "How's it going?" he asked, she shrugged "Can't complain" she replied, Tara glanced between the two

"Hey guys come with me a sec" she said to the others, they followed her and she gave Cleo a secret wink before walking away "So your Rebel 2 huh?" he asked, she nodded

"Yeah, who knew?" she asked, he smiled a little "Never saw that comin'. Look I just wanted you to know that I never flirted with you just because your Dad owned Slam FM, I never cared about that well not really. The truth is, I never thought you would go for me if I wasn't big, I mean a lot of girls are like that now, so I figured if I was cool and everything you would go for me"

he said a little embarassed, Cleo started laughing "What?" he asked, she shook her head "It's just that, you've been secretly crushing on me and I've been secretly crushing on you, it's just humorous to me" she said shrugging, he chuckled "So how long have you been crushing on me exactly?"

she asked curiously, he smirked "Long enough to do this" he said, she was about to ask what he meant when he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently agains't hers, he stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away "Okay that was...good" she said slightly surprised and a bit giddy, he chuckled

"Thanks, how about I take you out tomorrow?" he asked, she nodded and bit her lip "Sounds good Rockstar" she said, he glanced down at the crown she was playing with "May I my queen?" he asked motioning to it, she nodded and let him take it from her "Why of course you may"

she said in a posh tone, he chuckled and placed the crown on top of her head "Looking good Rebel" he said, she rolled her eyes "Everyone please give it up for Lincoln Bay's very own Gavin Morgan" Tammi said on the stage, everybody clapped as Gavin walked onto the stage with a guitar

"There's a girl I've like for a while now, she's the girl who's not afraid to ask a dancing sandwich for help" Gavin said looking directly at Tara, Cleo's eyes widened "He's the sandwich" she said to herself, Gabe gave her a confused look "Long story" she said, he nodded and sat on the chair next to her legs before taking her hand in his own,

she glanced at their hands before smiling a little and turning back to Gavin "She inspired this song, this songs for her" he said before playing the guitar, as he sung a lot of people waved their arms through the air or bobbed to the music, Tara stood their watching him in surprise while he watched her while singing

"Wait here a sec" Gabe said handing Cleo his crown, she put it in her lap and watched as he and the other two band mates got on stage with Gavin and played back up, the music got more rocky and Cleo clapped to the music and looked at her sister who looked absolutely over the moon.

Few Minutes Later...

Tara was in the middle of talking to Gavin and Cleo made her way up to the roof, she found it cold but also the breeze was relaxing and the view was amazing "Hey stranger" she looked to see Gabe walking over to her "How'd you know I was up here?"

she asked, he motioned to the door where Tammi was stood, she winked before dissapearing from view "Man, no privacy around here" Cleo said playfully, he shook his head and stood next to her, both of them leaning agains't the fence on the edge of the building

"Why you up here anyway?" he asked, she shrugged "I don't know, I like quiet places when I wanna think" she replied staring out at Seattle "About what?" he asked confused "I don't know I mean usually I'm the girl no one talks to yah know? And now I know when Tara and I walk into school Monday everything's gonna be different somehow, I don't know maybe I'm freaking out over nothing"

she said "I don't know either, but whatever it is, I'll help you face it, if you'll let me that is" he said taking her hand in his, she smiled and looked at him "I would love it. Rockstar" she replied, he smiled and let go of her hand so he could put his arm around her and pull her closer, she snuggled into his side and held his left hand with hers "Good choice Rebel" he whispered, she chuckled.

**AN: Hey people just letting you know this is the end of the story and I really enjoyed writing it, thanks to everyone who gave me good reviews. Also I will put Cleo's Clothes on my profile, thanks for reading x BABYLIBBY96**


End file.
